


Peeta is caught in the act…

by sunfishdunes



Series: Mundane Everlark [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfishdunes/pseuds/sunfishdunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…and Katniss kind of likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeta is caught in the act…

 

“Katniss, this is embarrassing.”

 

She reaches over and gently touches the back of my hand. I’m wringing my fingers, but her voice is soothing. “Peeta, you can do this. It’s just you and me. No cameras.”

 

I sigh. _Can_ I do this? I love her. I do. And I’d do anything for her. For us. But really? _This_?

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I know this is hard, but we’re in this together. It can’t be any worse than last night, right?”

 

Last night. God, my cheeks tinge red just thinking about being caught by Katniss in such a compromising position. I tried to explain, but she simply walked over to where I awkwardly stood and hugged me close. “I do it, too. It will be our secret,” she said.

 

I look into her eyes, worried that I’ll see humor. Or worse, judgment. But I’m rewarded with nothing but a wide-eyed, honest gaze. Clearing my throat, I nervously ask, “Can we do it together? Maybe it won’t feel so weird if you, um, join in.”

 

She smiles shyly. “I guess. I mean, I really just like watching you, but if it will make you feel better, I can participate.”

 

“Yeah, it would help.” I look down again and whisper, “I don’t even know what some of this means.”

 

Katniss cups the side of my face and pleads, “Peeta, I don’t either. But we’ll learn together. I mean, who better to experience this with than someone you trust implicitly? I trust you with my life.”

 

_With my life._ We’ve been through so much, certainly I can do this small thing for her. For us.

 

“Together?”

 

“Together.”

 

We stand and separate. I walk toward my bed and grab the turkey baster before turning to face Katniss. She grabs her water bottle, slowly stretches out her hand and presses the button.

 

“On the count of three?”

 

I swallow thickly. “One.”

 

Katniss’ voice betrays her. “Two.”

 

“Three.”

 

I can’t help the way my hips shift rhythmically, a smile spreading on my face. She stalks toward me, hips swaying, reaching out and tapping her fingers against my ass and it takes everything in me to not blow it right here. She smirks, knowing the effect she can have. I quickly compose myself. Not to be outdone, I lift the turkey baster bulb to Katniss’ lips before bringing it to my own.

 

And so I begin.

 

“It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh

 

Yeaaaah  
We’re happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It’s miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight’s the night when we forget about the deadlines, it’s time uh uh

 

I don’t know about you but I’m feeling 22

Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don’t know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we’re 22, 22…”

 


End file.
